Mabel's Guide To Death
by TakeBackTheFalls
Summary: It's been a month since Bill possessed Dipper's body to get the journals and made his body commit suicide, Mabel has to deal with the burden of feeling responsible while making a another Mabel's Guide...


_**So this is basically if Bill's plan in 'Sock Opera' worked. He burned the journals, and once he was done with his puppet, he gave the body a 'Grand Finale.' Mabel is obviously distraught about the news, and we'll see how she tries to cope.**_

 ** _The note Mabel finds IS canon, but the rest of this fanfic isn't._**

 ** _This belongs to Alex, I hope you like it :)_**

 ** _Sorry if you find typos_**

* * *

An old camera found in the musty Mystery-Shack attic was placed on a stack of books, a red light beeping next to the lenses to indicate Mabel Pines was being recorded.

The sky was a brilliant blue with a cheerful sun that seemed to be laughing at her. Strange, in every movie Mabel had seen, whenever something tragic happened the weather was supposed to be rainy and dreary.

How could the sky be so happy when she was so upset?

Mabel sat in a small chair in front of a tall table, her usual _Mabel's Guide To Life_ set up. Only this would not be the usual cheerful segment she was used to putting in.

"Hey guys," Mabel spoke slowly and cautiously. Her voice, which was usually chirpy and cheerful, was now no more than a soft tremble.

"Welcome back to _Mabel's Guide To Life_. Sorry I'm not being as jazzy as I normally am, but this episode is going to be a little on the serious side. No edits, no theme song, no script, nothing. I just want to talk with you." Mabel exhaled deeply. _She could do this._ It had been a month, 31 days, three hours, fifty seven minutes, and 13 seconds. 14...15...16. She should be able to talk about this by now.

She felt stupid acting like her camera was a person. It was nothing, it couldn't do anything but stare back at her. However, she needed to let these words out. It hurt too much to keep it inside, no matter how hard she's been trying to.

"This video is going to be about losing someone, someone that means the world to you."

Mabel blinked, her eyes stinging from all the crying she had done previously.

"Life isn't perfect. Life isn't supposed to be perfect, I know that now. It's not supposed to bend and twist at my every desire. Maybe I needed to learn a lesson. But..."

Mabel could feel her fists quiver as she struggled to find the right words. She felt foolish, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

"...but why this?" Mabel's throat felt like it was made of rocks, "I get it, I'm naive and selfish and I only see the world the way I want it to be. I get it! I'm a mess!" Tears pooled at the edges of her eyes until they overflowed and slipped down to her already tear-stained blotchy cheeks.

"But taking Dipper, taking Dipper away from me. Isn't that a little too much? I acted like a brat over that STUPID-" Mabel's voice grew louder until it became a strangled rasp, "-STUPID PUPPET SHOW! AND NOW HE'S DEAD! AND THE LAST THING WE DID WAS FIGHT!"

She couldn't tell whether she was screaming or whispering, as she clenched the table until her knuckles turned white. She had been reduced to a mess of rattling sobs and snot. One month ago, Dipper had thrown himself off the water tower right by the Mystery Shack. The entire town hardly stirred. They assumed it was no more than another successful suicide. But Mabel held a secret detail about the event that she hadn't shown anyone. Not even Soos.

The note she found in the car on her way back from his funeral laid on her lap. A scribble of words that revealed what really happened to Dipper. It revealed why he was _dead_.

"Bill," Mabel's body shook violently as she tried to speak through her sobs, "He's to blame."

The demon was probably laughing at her right now. It made Mabel sick to her stomach, thinking about Bill cackling with the satisfaction of ruining Mabel's life.

The now only child of Pines family did her best to look at the note, but it was hard with the tears blurring her vision. It didn't make a difference, she had memorized the note.

It read:

 _ **'Note to self: Possessing people is hilarious! To think of all the sensations I've been missing out on - burning, stabbing, drowning. It's like a buffet tray of fun! Once I destroy that journal, I'll enjoy giving this its grand finale - by throwing it off the water tower! Best of all, people will just think Pine Tree lost his mind, and his mental form will wander in the mindscape forever. Want to join him, Shooting Star?'**_

She had been taken advantage of. She'd given what she thought was Dipper the journal and then he'd run off.  
It's her fault Dipper was dead, she knew that deep down.

It made Mabel want to jump off the water tower right after her twin. How could this happen? Mabel was raised to be a kind and caring person. She was raised to be sympathetic and sweet to all. The fact that there's someone that enjoys causing pain and ruining lives, that there's someone that would joke about killing someone and letting the world crumble into pieces without a hint of remorse, made Mabel aghast.

Mabel closed her eyes, wincing at the satisfying sting she felt there from all her fallen tears. She'd been distraught ever since Dipper's story ended, her eye lids had been puffy for the past few weeks.

"Dipper," Mabel gently to the empty room, her frame shaking as more tears streamed down her nose.

 _ **'his mental form will wander in the mindscape forever'**_

"Can you hear me?" the only child clutched her fists inside the sleeves of her black sweater. The same sweater she'd worn since the funeral. Mabel knew it was gross to wear the same thing for so long, but she just couldn't take it off. Taking it off would seem like she was over it.

And Mabel Pines would never be over it.

 _Silence_.

It didn't come as a shock. Ever since Mabel found the note, she'd try to talk to Dipper's wandering mental form. She'd spend countless sleepless nights staring at the empty bed across from her, untouched since Bill took her brother away. She hoped Dipper's mental state was laying next to her on the bed, trying to run his fingers through her tangled hair. Mabel liked to believe he was looking out for her in the mindscape.

The one of the two twins squeezed her eyes tighter, letting out a yelp of pain from the stinging sensation.

"Mason," Mabel managed to choke out, "I know that you're probably floating in the forest as we speak, exploring the super natural without any risk of being harmed."

"Or maybe you're haunting the Tent of Telepathy and making Gideon cry."

Mabel opened her eyes slowly, half expecting Dipper to be floating in front of her.

He wasn't.

"But if you are listening, I miss you bro-bro. And take my advice..." Mabel brought her trembling fingers to her face to wipe at her drenched cheek.

"Don't forget to have fun. Your body can go wherever it wants to, now. You can do anything you wanna do, be anywhere you wanna go."

Mabel looked up at the ceiling to spot her favorite moldy spot. She wished more than anything in the world that Dipper was there with her. Just the thought of him listening was enough to comfort her.

"I love you. And I'm sorry."

Mabel took a deep breath, her stomach was tight and her eyes still stung from all the sobbing. But for the first time in a month, she felt happy.

The camera sitting on a stack of books against the wall suddenly shut off with fast "click."

"Out of batteries," Mabel murmured, dazed.

The only child fluttered her eyelashes rapidly, acting as wipers to her tear-stained vision.

She knew the video hadn't saved, she couldn't spare it before the battery drained.

But Mabel knew she couldn't record that again. It would be too ingenuine to put on a show and start all over.

Yet the brunette felt satisfied, her heart full of hope that Dipper heard every word she said.

* * *

 _ **A/N: HI! Fun story about this: Alex actually DID plan to make a short called 'Mabel's Guide to Death,' where Mabel's pet caterpillar gets eaten and she talks about ways to cope. Disney rejected it because Disney is full of WUSSES, but when I heard the title I instantly got this idea and I couldn't let it go.**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading :)**_

 _ **Whether you liked it or not, I appreciate you taking the time to click on my story.**_


End file.
